


Making a Memory

by afrikate



Series: Justin, Writhing [3]
Category: Popslash
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrikate/pseuds/afrikate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris doesn't like Nick drawing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Memory

Chris threw a fit the first time. And the second. The pitched battle was fought over the sixth or seventh time. Nick learned to draw Chris only in secret and on the sly, when Chris couldn't see or tell or fight. Once, before he was a part of them, Justin caught him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making a memory," Nick answered.

Justin had watched a minute longer and then walked back to the front of the bus. Nick had tried to finish the sketch, but the moment was gone, and after he had carefully hidden the sketchbook, he lay back down next to Chris and worried that Justin would tell. Justin had been pretty negative about the two of the together, and still spent much of the little time Nick was with them on tour sullen and pouting and ignoring Nick. But when Chris woke and they had rejoined Justin and JC in the front of the bus, Justin didn't say a word.

After the three of them got together, Nick worked hard to settle things with Justin. It didn't always work and, especially back at the beginning, Nick often felt frustration buzzing along his skin, skittering over his nerve endings, sometimes stinging to sharp bursts of anger. He knew his temper, so when things got too close, anger too pressing, he would leave, or at least retreat. If he could, he put physical distance between himself and Justin—went swimming or played ball. When he couldn't get that far away, he sketched: hard angry lines in rough strokes across paper. He broke a lot of pencils like that.

They were slow to settle their differences, and the distance separate tours brought didn't help. But one night, late, when Nick was visiting, he couldn't sleep and crept out and sketched them. Chris found the picture the next morning, and flipped out, yelling and gesturing while Nick, still half-asleep, bit back bitter words. It was Justin, warm, sleepy, tangle-haired Justin, who finally stopped Chris, saying, "Chris. Chris! Shut the fuck up!"

He turned to Nick, sitting beside him, wrapping a warm arm around his waist. He nuzzled Nick's stomach, petting his hip. "Nick was making a memory, right Nick?"

Nick nodded, surprised, and Chris stopped ranting long enough to realize what was being said as Justin pulled Nick down and licked his neck, whispering, "I'll make you a memory, Nick."

 

 

_© 2002 afrikate _


End file.
